fight_rocfandomcom-20200214-history
Iori Midoriryū/Fighting Method
Iori is a master martial artist whose skills have been honed from an early age. Thanks to the power of his Gear, All Sight, he's been able to learn new styles of combat quickly and incorporate them into his martial arts. Because of the range of forms he knows, he's one of the most versatile fighters in the F!GHT Universe, and possesses techniques and counters for nearly any opponent. His fighting method incorporates all of his physical attributes but lacks any long range capability. Iori is one of the few fighters that relies solely on his fighting ability since his Gear does not provide any physical offense or defense. Training Iori's upbringing and training is unknown. Fighting Style Gudōtenjūryū Gudōtenjūryū (求道天獣流, "Way of the Truth Seeking Heavenly Beast") Iori's fighting style is not so much a single style of fighting, instead it is a fusion of ancient marital arts that he has devoted his entire life to learning. Throughout his journeys across all of BattleScar, Iori has sought out styles of combat that he could master that would make him a living weapon capable of dealing any opponent. With the aid of his Gear, Iori was able to decipher the forms and movements of each style he wished to master and develop it at a much faster pace. This is how he has been able to learn and nearly master multiple forms in such a short amount of time. The name "Gudōtenjūryū" comes from the martial arts styles that he's grouped together under a single form. Their is a legend that during the creation of BattleScar, large heavenly beasts came down from the skies and battled one another for supremacy. As they fought, the earth was molded in their wake, forming the known world. One such landmark is the massive scar that cuts through the entire continent. These beasts fought one another, and as each one was defeated they were reincarnated in the mortal world. These beings were known to possess tremendous power and wielded an ancient form of martial arts based on the heavenly beast they once were. These beasts were the Black Tiger, Storm Dragon, White Phoenix, Fanged Serpent and Devil Monkey, with the Devil Monkey being the last heavenly beast to remain. Because of its legend, these styles of fighting are said to be nothing more than a myth with their teachings scattered to the winds of time. Iori spent his life finding these ancient martial arts and learning their secrets, but has yet to find the Devil Monkey Style teachings. Each fighting style incorporates one of these animals and is distinct with another in stance and fighting method. It can be beautiful and graceful, with fluid movements; precise and deadly, with incredible striking power; or strong and powerful, with heavy hitting attacks. Depending on the situation, or the battle strategy of his opponent, Iori can adopt any of his styles to respond accordingly. Another testament to his skill is that he relies entirely on just his own strength and Drive since his Gear doesn't offer any additional increases to his physical power, nor exclusive techniques. With this he's been able to challenge Champion Class opponents and even defeat fighters with Gear powers. As master of controlling his own Drive and accelerating its flow throughout his body, he can enhance the effectiveness of any of his styles, infusing his limbs with raw power so that he can increase their strength and speed. Black Tiger Style When faced with opponents that have a strong defense, Iori adopts a style of combat that attacks quickly and without mercy. This is the Black Tiger Style, also known simply as the Black Tiger Fist (黒虎拳, Kurokoken). The style is characterized by its extensive footwork, acrobatic kicks, aggressive speed and outsmarting an opponent. The preferred striking techniques focuses on knees, elbows, low kicks and half-opened fist attacks that target pressure points, but the fist can be modified slightly by lifting the fingers to form a claw that can be used to rake, claw, and rip at the face and throat of an opponent. Like the power of a tiger or lion biting down on its victim, the gripping strength of Iori's claws have enough power to cause excruciating pain when applied to a pressure point, or choke a person if his fingers are wrapped around their necks. Black Tiger Style is also known as a constant attack form that's learned to block and counter at the same time so there is never a time where Iori is left simply defending. Counter attacks are sudden, indirect and short, with the aim of landing a debilitating technique. Black Tiger Style techniques are geared towards single, two or three technique combinations that cause a lot of damage, disorientate or even blind the attacker. It is a hit, damage and run style designed to overcome superior forces with inferior resources. Meaning Iori can execute a small number of attacks, exerting minimal energy, but still inflict a great amount of damage by targeting vital areas of the body thanks to the power of his All Sight. Iori prefers to use this style of fighting to attack from different angles, either through leaping kicks or quick movements, and places emphasis on speed and agility to outmaneuver his opponents. Storm Dragon Style Storm Dragon Style, known as the Storm Dragon Fist (嵐竜拳, Arashiryūken) focuses mainly on powerful, short range attacks, as well as the extensive use of the forearms both offensively and defensively. It requires the practitioner to possess a tough and durable body to use effectively and relies on strength and power to deal its damage. Iori typically rolls up his sleeves when entering this style of fighting and focuses most of his Drive power into his arms. The style was created as an aggressive combat art and operates under the basic assumption that you are trying to either disable your opponent to the point that they are no longer a threat in battle, or kill them, though these are not by any means the only options. As such Storm Dragon Style employs a large number of techniques to damage the opponent's joints either through joint manipulation or direct striking; nullify the opponent's defenses either through breaking their stance or compromising their guard, and thus their ability to defend. In learning the moves, Iori will strike hard, block hard and stomp into each position, with the idea of learning the proper place to be once each movement is complete. Eventually, the method of transmitting power is retained, and the physically strengthened body is able to make transitions in the proper, fluid manner. In turn, this dragon-like smoothness helps disguise the attack, making it extremely difficult for an adversary to effectively counter. With Iori's ability to enhance his physical strength through his Drive, he can unleash powerful waves of force, transmitting it through his arms as it strikes. Its not uncommon for Iori to release these as small projectiles to extend the reach of his attacks. This gives him some ability to attack from a distance, though it still remains its most effectiveness between close and mid range only. White Phoenix Style Work in Progress. Fang Serpent Style Work in Progress. Movelist Since Iori utilizes several styles, he possesses a wide range of techniques for nearly any opponent. Most of his techniques are named under traditional Southern Style Five Animals Kung Fu, using characteristics of the animal they represent, but many of them also incorporate the names of seasons and times of the day. Iori is also one of the few characters that does not possess Gear Techniques because of the unique nature of All Sight. Instead, he relies on his fighting styles to create the arsenal of attacks that he uses. Standarad Techniques Limit Breaks